


morning

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: just random cuteness i guess?





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for shit title, i'm just aware i could run out of data anytime...but enjoy!! sorry if i spam i wrote a few things when i was trapped in dataless hell

Olivier wakes up early. It was a routine now, ever since dating Granit; before then even. Today it was another away day, another stay in a hotel. As usual Olivier had slept in Granit’s room. He loved it, but at the same time he hated it. Hated the sneaking around, the leaving, and then when he saw Granit at breakfast pretending he wasn’t wildly in love with him.

He rolls over to face Granit who’s still sleeping. He’ll wake him up soon if he doesn’t wake up himself. Olivier always felt bad but he knew Granit would be upset if he woke up and Oli was gone. 

Olivier makes himself comfortable and runs his fingers through Granit’s hair, smiling to himself. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky. It had happened quickly, in the blink of an eye. Well it seemed that way, in reality they’d been dancing around each other for months. It had taken a drunken night for them to admit their feelings and they hadn’t been able to be apart ever since.

Olivier sees Granit’s eyes starting to open, he loved that sleepy confused look first thing in the morning.

“Morning gorgeous” Olivier grins, and as usual Granit snuggles into his arms “You alright?”

“Uh hu”

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah”

Granit wasn’t a big talker in the morning, but that was ok. Just being with him was enough. Olivier pulls him closer, wishing they could stay like this forever but they know their teammates will be up and about soon. Sometimes the boss would come around knocking on doors.

“Y’know we could always say we were watching a film and I fell asleep” Olivier suggests although he knows neither of them have the courage for that. “Then we could cuddle for longer”

Granit smiles lazily, still not properly awake “I’d like that”

“Me too” Olivier sighs and plays with Granit’s hair again “You should leave it like this, gel ruins how soft it is”

“It’s a mess”

“It’s cute though”

Granit laughs “i’ll see, maybe I’ll put less gel in today”

Soon they hear the faint buzzing of an alarm clock next door.

“I better go” Olivier says sadly.

“Don’t leave” Granit begs him, looking at him with big eyes.

“Granit, I need to. I don’t want to either”

“Then stay”

“5 more minutes”

“Good” Granit snuggles up close again and sighs contentedly “Are we going back to yours tonight?”

“Yeah, we can order in. I won’t feel like cooking”

“Me neither, can we get pizza?”

“Sure, and we can cuddle in bed as long as we want”

“We should stay in bed all day” Granit suggests and Olivier laughs.

“I like that idea”

“Me too”

“But I really gotta go”

“Ok”

Olivier kisses Granit on the top of his head before slowly wriggling free. He had his clothes with him so he has a quick shower and changes. By now it’s getting on, their teammates will be awake so Olivier knows he needs to be careful.

He walks back into the bedroom where Granit’s still in bed, it’s so tempting to just dive back in there with him and say they were both ill, match be damned.

“I’ll see you at breakfast alright?” Olivier says as he heads for the door, stops, turns around and walks back to the bed.

“Sure, I’ll be down at 7”

Olivier reaches down to kiss Granit gently, Granit wraps his arms tightly around him, silently begging him to stay.

“Bye” Olivier breaks away and leaves.

Granit yawns and decides to get out of bed.


End file.
